Myrtanské království
Myrtanské království, často zvané také Staré království leží ve středu kontinentu, na severu sousedí s Nordmarem a na jihu s Varantem. Součástí království je i ostrov Khorinis, ležící na východě, za Myrtanským mořem. Myrtana je druhou největší známou zemí ve světě Gothic a nelidnatější zemí na kontinentě. Království bylo podle tradice založeno na popud samotného boha Innose, severským lovcem Rhobarem, který se stal prvním králem země. První dva myrtanští králové sjednotili pod svou vládou takřka celý známý svět, čímž vytvořili největší známou říši ve světě Gothic. Velká skřetí válka království málem zničila, avšak po konečném vítězství nad skřety, kdy se ujal vlády král Rhobar III. začala nová éra prosperity. V současné době době je Myrtana prvořadou velmocí, s obrovským kulturním i vojenským vlivem. Ke království byl opět připojen Varant a svrchovanost Myrtany uznává i Nordmar. Název říše Oficiální název země je Myrtanské království. V některých případech se objevuje i název Myrthana, který je však špatný. Pro Myrtanu existuje také několik dalších názvů. Druhým nejrozšířenějším pojmenováním je Staré království. Tento název je pravděpodobně vyjadřován v souvislosti s tím, že Myrtana je první království založené ke slávě Innose. Nordmařané také říkávají Myrtaně často nížina. Ačkoliv je Myrtana poměrně hornatá země, nachází se zde mnoho nížinatých oblastí. Nordmařané tím také pravděpodobně vyjadřují, že poloha Nordmaru je v mnohem vyšších nadmořských výškách než Myrtana. Státní znak a korunovační klenoty thumb|left|Původní [[Koruna Myrtany]] Původním státním znakem Myrtanského království byla rudá vlajka, na které byla vyšita pravděpodobně Stínová šelma, nad šelmou byla vyšitá křídla nad kterými byly umístěny čtyři hvězdy a nad nimi Slunce, znázorňující Innose. Tento znak byl užíván po celou etapu Nordmarské dynastie. Nový král Rhobar III. dal pořídit nový znak, ten znázorňoval orla a nad ním byly opět umístěny čtyři hvězdy, symbol Innose však nadobro zmizel. I nový znak se stal symbolem přerodu Myrtanského království, kdy již nehrají bohové svou bývalou roli. Nedílnou součástí symbolů Mytany byly i korunovační klenoty. Ty sestávaly s Královské koruny Myrtany, Žezla Varantu a také královského meče Rhobara I. Žezlo Varantu však bylo později odneseno do neznámých zemí, protože neslo vliv bohů a původní koruna byla nahrazena novou zlatou korunou. Historie *''Více o dějinách Myrtany zde'' Vznik království thumb|left|[[Vengard, hlavní město království]] Původně byla Myrtana pod nadvládou skřetů. Ze severu však do Myrtany vtrhli Nordmařané, vedení Rhobarem, barbarem, pocházejícím pravděpodobně z Klanu Ohně. Rhobarovi se prý zjevil sám Innos, který mu nakázal, aby porazil skřety a založil království. Rhobarovi se to podařilo a tak bylo založeno Království Myrtanské. Rhobar I. pravděpodobně založil Vengard jako hlavní město království a jeho říše prosperovala a bohatla. Vzestup Myrtany za Rhobara II. Po smrti Rhobara I. nastoupil na královský trůn jeho syn Rhobar II. Král Rhobar II. chtěl Myrtanu rozšířit o nová území. Vedl válku s Nordmarem, který připojil k říši a získal tak bohaté doly na magickou rudu. Již o pár let později si Rhobar II. za přičinění schopného generála Leeho podmanil i sever Varantu, když zvítězil v bitvě nad varantskými králi Gellonem a Lukkorem. K říši byly připojeny i Jižní Ostrovy. Říkávalo se tedy, že Rhobar II. sjednotil čtyři království kolem Myrtanského moře a posléze přijal titul krále Midlandu. Velká skřetí válka thumb|right|Pobřeží Myrtany zpustošené válkou Král Rhobar se však musel dožít toho, jak se jeho dílo ocitlo v troskách. Ze severu vrthli do Nordmaru skřeti. Záhy byla Myrtanská armáda v Nordmaru poražena a provincie tak byla ztracena. Aby král zajistil přísun magické rudy, poslal na Ostrov Khorinis dvanáct mágů, aby zde vytvořili bariéru nad Hornickým údolím. Válka se vlekla celých deset let. Rhobar II. se konce války nedožil, poté co byl skřety obklíčen ve Vengardu, kde vytvořil bariéru, byl zavražděn Leem a bezejmenným hrdinou. Brzy po tomto masakru byla válka ukončena. Avšak okamžitě ji následovala Občanská válka. Nakonec byla i ta ukončena bezejmenným, skřeti byli poraženi a bezejmenný se stal králem Rhobarem III. Vzestup Rhobara III. Rhobar III. byl mocný panovník, vedle koruny Myrtany přijal také titul krále Midlandu. Posléze vybudoval nové vojsko a loďstvo. Upevnil mírový pakt s Nordmarskými klany a vedl válku s Varantem, která skončila obsazením země. Po tomto vítězství zahájil Rhobar III. invazi na Jižní Ostrovy, kde nyní i sídlí ve městě Thorniara. Geografie thumb|right|Sever Myrtany Myrtanské království se rozkládá ve středu kontinentu, jeho východní pobřeží omývá Myrtanské moře a jižní pobřeží Varantský záliv. Jeho sousedy jsou Nordmar na severu a Varant na jihu. Myrtana samotná je druhým největším státem na světě. Království Myrtanské má rozlohu okolo 5 km², zabírá celkem 39% s celkové rozlohy Midlandu a je po Varantu největší zemí kontinentu. Nejnižším bodem Myrtany jsou nížiny kolem hradu Trelis a nejvyšším bodem jsou pohoří na hranicích s Nordmarem. Nejdelší hranici má Myrtana z Nordmarem. Interaktivní mapa Myrtany! Klikněte pro zobrazení lokace, kterou hledáte... Klima a krajiny thumb|right|Typické podnebí Myrtany Podnebí v Myrtaně je převážně mírné a na jihu přechází v subtropy. Většinu území zabírají rozlehlé nížiny, avšak často se zde vyskytují velká pohoří. Nejvyšší pohoří se nachází na severu při hranicích s Nordmarem. Další velké pohoří odděluje východní pobřežní oblast (Nížiny v okolí Vengardu) od středozemí (Montera a okolí). Potom je zde i menší pohoří na jižní hranici s Varantem, a konečně velké pohoří na západě, oddělující království od západních neprobádaných území. Vodstvo thumb|right|[[Sildenská řeka]] Myrtanou protéká celkem pět řek. Nejdelší řekou v monarchii je Sildenská řeka, pramenící v Sildenském jezeře na samém západě říše. Tato řeka protéká skrze vesnici Silden, kde se nachází, na soutoku s další řekou pramenící na severu na hranici s Nordmarem, velká hráz. Řeka odděluje západní oblast od středozemí, leží na ní i mocná pevnost Trelis a nakonec se řeka vlévá do Varantského zálivu. Zde se do Sildenské řeky vlévá další řeka, pramenící na jihozápadě Myrtany. Další řekou, která stojí za zmínku je Faringská, která pramení nedaleko hradu Faringu. Je sice poměrně krátká, avšak zásobuje hlavní město pitnou vodou a tvoří s části jeho ochranu. Poslední řeka se nachází na jihu ve středozemí Myrtany. Jedná se o nevelkou řeku, která ústí do Varantského zálivu. Celou východní oblast Myrtany pak oblévá Myrtanské moře a jižní pobřeží je omýváno Varantským zálivem. Obyvatelstvo thumb|right|Myrtanští venkované Myrtana je hustě zalidněná oblast. Oproti jiným zemím zde najdeme téměř na každém kroku zemědělské usedlosti a velkou městkou síť. Nejvíce obyvatel se živí zemědělstvím, poté je zde městský stav a nakonec šlechta, obklopující krále. Co se týče národnostního složení, převládají zde hlavně Myrtaňané, ovšem v západních oblastech najdeme mnoho hraničářů, a nakonec tvoří nedílnou součást i skřetí komunita. V náboženství převládá Innosův kult, který je rovněž státním náboženství, hraničáři vyznávají Adanův kult, a Beliárova víra je zde zastoupena skřety, ačkoliv je státem potlačována. Města a osady Seznam vzbouřeneckých táborů za dob Velké skřetí války *Okara (Poblíž Montery) *Nemora (Poblíž Trelis) *Reddock (Mezi Ardeou a Cape Dune) *Anogův tábor (Severně od Sildenu) Náboženství thumb|right|Interiér Innosova chrámu Náboženství hraje v životě Myrtaňanů velikou roli. Nejrozšířenějším náboženstvím je Innosův kult. Ten je veden arcimágem, sídlícím ve Vengardu. Zde také stojí největší chrám Innose, který je největším v Myrtaně. Další chrámy stojí jak v Monteře, tak v Geldernu, tak ve Faringu. Jejich prostřednictvím si církev zajišťuje kontrolu nad územím celé Myrtany. Avšak na západě Myrtany především v okolí Sildenu a Geldernu je značně rozšířen Adanův kult. zde totiž v lesích žijí hraničáři vedení druidy. Politický systém Myrtana je dědičnou monarchií. Hlavou státu je král, odvolávající se na svou pozici zástupce Innose na zemi. Vláda v říši je řízena z Vengardu, královu radu tvoří jeho nejbližší poradci z řad šlechty, paladinů a mágů. Na vrcholu vládní hiarchie je tedy král, ten propůjčuje či odměňuje půdou za služby - typický prvek feudalismu. Vedle krále zaujímá vedoucí postavení Innosova církev, která je považována za svatou instituci tohoto boha na povrchu zemském. V čele církve stojí myrtanský arcimág sídlící ve Vengardu. Chrámy Innose se nacházejí ve všech velkých městech Myrtany (Vengardu, Monteře, Geldernu, ale i ve Faringu). Mágové vykonávají veškerou soudní a veřejnosprávní moc. Ovšem v Myrtanské správě převažuje vojenská moc. Svatý řád paladinů řídí všechny důležité pevnosti v zemi (Trelis, Gotha, Faring). Nakonec jsou zde vesnice, ty jsou řízeny převážně vesnickým stařešinou. Království si nad nimi udržuje dozor prostřednictvím inspekcí. Zákony a právo v Myrtaně V Myrtaně platí základní zákony, je přísně zakázáno vraždit, zabít je dovoleno pouze v případě sebeobrany. Je také přísně zakázáno cokoliv krást a vstupovat na cizí či zakázané pozemky. Za další velký prohřešek je považováno znesvěcování Innose a jeho svaté církve. Lid musí být absolutně poslušný králi, církvi a paladinům. Vykonavateli soudní moci jsou zpravidla mágové ohně, kteří jsou schopni rozpoznat lež, někdy bývají zřizovány i soudy civilní v čele s paladinem (například pověření Lorda André soudní mocí na Khorinisu). V myrtanské říši neexistuje otroctví, to uplatňovali v Myrtaně teprve skřeti. Provincie a území patřící Myrtaně Nordmar thumb|right|Nordmar Nordmar patříval Myrtaně pět let. Byl dobyt králem Rhobarem II. Pro posádky krále byly v zemi stavěny tvrze. Myrtanští se zde museli potýkat s nenávistí Nordmařanů, kteří chtěli samostatnost své vlasti. Myrtanská armáda v Nordmaru měla své hlavní stanoviště u Vysoké pece, největšího dolu na magickou rudu na světě, jejíž udržení bylo pro krále klíčové. Později však právě zde byla myrtanská armáda poprvé poražena skřety a celý Nordmar byl pro Myrtanu ztracen. Když se stal králem Myrtany Rhobar III. uzavřel s Nordmarskými klany mírový pakt, který pravděpodobně uznával samostatnost Nordmaru a král si tak zabezpečil severní hranice. Nordmar je v současné době nezávislý na Myrtaně. Varant thumb|left|Myrtanské tažení ve Varantu Varant je v současné době provincií Myrtanské říše. Původně býval Varant nezávislý, avšak král Rhobar II. sem vedl tažení a podařilo se mi porazit varantské panovníky v Bitvě o Varant. Král poté získal uzavřením mírové smlouvy severní území Varantu, které bylo bohaté na doly na zlato. Území severního Varantu měla Myrtana poté pod vládou asi osm let. Dokud nebyl Varant osvobozen skřety a sjednocen pod vládou pána Hashisinů Zubena. Po Zubenově smrti se však Varant rozpadl na městské státy. Nový Myrtanský král Rhobar III. sem vedl invazi a celý Varant si podmanil. Ostrov Khorinis thumb|left|Ostrov Khorinis Ostrov Khorinis byl k Myrtaně připojen pravděpodobně již za vlády Rhobara I. Svatého. Khorinis se stal provincií se značnou autonomií. Hlavním městěm bylo stejnomenné město Khorinis a odtud vládl ostrovu myrtanský místodržící. Zásah do autonomie Khorinisu učinil až Rhobar II., když na ostrov poslal expedici paladinů. Nejvyšší velitel expedice Lord Hagen se poté sám ujal správy ostrova. Později byl však Khorinis odříznut od kontaktu s Myrtanou a pravděpodobně dobyt Skřety. O osudu Khorinisu poté již nemáme žádných zpráv. Jižní Ostrovy thumb|right|Pobřeží Argaanu Jižní Ostrovy se nacházejí na jihovýchodě od kontinentu. Původně byly nezávislé, avšak poté je obsadila křížová výprava vedená sem pravděpodobně za vlády Rhobara I. Ostrovům poté vládnul správce dosazený sem z Myrtany, který vládl z města Thorniary. Po smrti Rhobara II. vládl ostrovům Lord Tronter. Ten sice vládnul ve jménu Myrtany, avšak byl de facto neomezený pán ostrovů. Na ostrovech však došlo k povstání. Toto povstání vedl jeden s argaanských pánů Ethorn ze Setarrifu. Ethorn porazil Lorda Trontera v bitvě v Krvavém údolí. Po tomto vítězství byl Ethorn provolán králem a ostrovy získaly nezávislost. Hlavním městem se stalo královo sídlo Setarrif. Avšak nyní probíhá mohutná invaze myrtanského krále Rhobara III. na ostrovy a Thorniara již padla do rukou krále, který zde sídlí. Ekonomika Myrtanskou ekonomiku můžeme rozdělit na celou škálu odvětví. Hlavním zdrojem financí státu je zemědělství. Myrtana je největším producentem obilí. Největší zemědělské oblasti se nacházejí v okolí Montery a Trelisu. Vedle zemědělství převládá chov, a to hlavně dobytka, prasat a drůbeže. Nedílnou součástí je i rybolov, oblasti rybolovu se nacházejí hlavně v okolí Ardey, Cape Dune a Sildenu. Další důležitou součástí je těžba. V Myratně se sice nenacházejí doly na magickou rudu jako třeba v Nordmaru, ale převládá tu těžba zlata a síry, ale v menší míře i těžba železné rudy. Těžařské oblasti se nacházejí hlavně v okolí Geldernu. Ve velkých městech jako je třeba Montera, Geldern či Vengard se uplatní hlavně řemeslo. Myrtanští jsou zruční v zpracování kovů, umí vyrábět slušné zbraně a ve Vengardu je rozšířeno hlavně textilnictví. Svou roli hraje i námořní obchod, největší přístav se nachází v hlavním městě, kam dovážejí lodě s Khorinisu magickou rudu. Ovšem myrtanské obyvatelstvo si často stěžuje na velké daně, které stát nekompromisně vybírá. Vojenská moc království Královská armáda * Více informací o Myrtanské armádě najdete zde thumb|right|Královský strážný Myrtanská armáda je řízena svatým řádem paladinů. Velitelství paladinů se nachází v pevnosti Gotha. Paladinové jsou elitní složkou armády. Většinou jsou i osobními strážci krále. Paladinové bývají ozbrojeni hlavně obouručními meči a ovládají i Innosovu magii. Vedle paladinů jsou důležitou složkou armády místní milice a domoobrana. Jsou to většinou vojáci ozbrojení jednoručními, krátkými meči a kušemi, která je pro Myrtanu mnohem typičtější než luky, které jsou většinou používány k lovu. V Myrtaně se mnohdy vyskytují i žoldáci, od obyčejných hrdlořezů až po elitu. Žoldnéře si v myrtanských dějinách najalo hned několik stran, například vodní mágové pro svou ochranu, později velkostatkář Onar, který se poté vzbouřil proti království a konečně si žoldáky najímali i skřeti ve své válce, takovýto zrádci byli již nadobro vyčleněni s myrtanské společnosti. Myrtanská flotila * Více o Myrtanské flotile najdete zde thumb|right|Myrtanská flotila Myrtana vlastní i mocné loďstvo. Za prvních dvou králů, tvořilo flotilu Myrtany několik obchodních lodí. Avšak toto loďstvo bylo drtivě poraženo skřetími otrokářskými galérami v bitvě u Východního souostroví. Jedinou zbývající lodí říše byla galéra Esmeralda. Král Rhobar III. ovšem vybudoval nové mocné loďstvo, se kterým dokonce porazil loďstvo království Argaanského. Kultura Kultura a zábava thumb|right|Aréna Myrtana se vyznačuje vyspělou civilizací s vysokou kulturní tradicí. Kulturní život v Myrtaně se většinou sdružuje kolem chrámů, které jsou de facto centry všech velkých měst. Víra provází každého člověka od farmáře až po krále, avšak církev není jediná, která organizuje kulturní a veřejný život. Myrtaňané totiž milují světskou zábavu. Nejrozšířenějším druhem zábavy v Myrtaně jsou gladiátorské souboje. Inspiraci Myrtaňané asi našli u Hashisinů, jejichž města si za svého tažení podmanil Rhobar II. a tento druh zábavy byl rozšířen do všech myrtanských měst, a pro potřeby veřejnosti byly vystavěny arény. Dokonce i na ostrově Khorinis na Starém hradě byla vystavěna aréna. Kromě gladiátorských zápasů Myrtaňané hledají obveselení v tavernách, které jsou nejlepším zdrojem informací pro veřejnost. Šlechta pořádá slavnosti, při nichž se konzumují bohatá jídla, tančí se a hraje na loutnu, která je v Myrtaně nejrozšířenějším hudebním nástrojem. Architektura * Více informací o Myrtanské architektuře najdete zde thumb|right|Faringský most Myrtana se vyznačuje mohutnou kamennou architekturou. Typickým prvkem je klenba, ta je využívána často při konstrukcích mostů, zářným příkladem jsou mosty u Faringu. Klenba je využívána také u bran a oken. Výrazným prvkem je i kupole, tu najdeme u všech myrtanských chrámů. Tyto kupole jsou většinou pozlacené, největší kupoli v celé říši má královský palác. Nejpůsobivějšími stavbami jsou právě paláce, které jsou většinou kamenné, obyčejné domy jsou převážně dřevěné. Zámožní obchodníci si však často stavějí kamenné domy. Veřejné stavby zastupují arény, stavěné většinou ve tvaru kruhu. Městké ulice jsou ve velmi dobrém stavu, většinou dlážděné. Venkovním silnicím se taková péče nevěnuje a ty bývají udusané. Myrtaňané patří mezi nejlepší inženýry a stavitele světa. Po celé zemi najdeme mohutné nedobytné hrady, nádherná města, monumentální mosty a vysoké majáky. Cestování a doprava Většině obyvatelům Myrtany nezbývá než chodit pěšky a to díky absenci koní v Myrtaně. Sice máme doloženo, že Varantská armáda používala koně ve své armádě, avšak v Myrtaně rozšíření nejsou. Dokonce obchodníci tahají své vozy sami. Cestování však bývalo nebezpečné, jelikož cesty byly plné banditů a nebezpečných zvířat. Movití obchodníci měli většinou zaplacenou ochranu. V Myrtaně existují vydlážděné cesty pouze ve městěch, mimo města se člověk musí spokojit s vyšlapanými cestami. Avšak po cestách jsou vždy umístěny ukazatelé, které ukazují vždy směry k nejbližším osadám. Mágové a vyšší společnost užívají k cestování také teleporty, do každého města existoval alespoň jeden teleport. Každý hrad byl navíc vybaven teleportem do hlavního města, pro případ, že by bylo třeba se rychle spojit s králem. Je také rozšířena lodní doprava, která slouží hlavně obchodním lodím. Největším přístavem na kontinentu byl právě Vengard, kam připlouvaly lodě nejen z Khorinisu, ale také Jižních ostrovů. Mezi další přístavní osady Myrtany patří Ardea, Cape Dune a také Trelis. Kategorie:Země